Player Studio - How To Get Started
Home \ Player Studio \ How To Get Started General Mesh Guidelines *Please submit all geometry files in OBJ format and all texture maps in TGA format. *Every OBJ file should have its own texture map. *All texture maps must be in 24-bit TGA with no Alpha channel. *OBJ supports only 1 UV set. Therefore, additional detail which might normally be stored on a different UV set (like grime, etc) should be painted into the textures if needed. *Do not paint-in heavy shadowing. The normal map should expose the primary relief across surfaces. *Spec maps should generally convey more of a semi-gloss or matte look. Near white is used sparingly. *Mirrored UVs are acceptable and even encouraged for house items given the 1 material limit. *Please double-check that UVs are within 0-1 UV space before submission. General House Item Mesh guidelines *2000 polygons is the maximum. No Level of Detail (LoD) meshes are necessary. Maintaining quad polygons is not necessary. *The finished item must be submitted as 1 combined mesh. There should only be 1 mesh in the scene total. No loose shells or extra pieces should be in the scene. *To practice modeling like a professional, review your polygons. If a polygon doesn’t serve a shape/silhouette/UV purpose, it should not be there. (Example: a 12-sided pipe work does not display perceptively better than a 6-sided.) *Soften and harden edges appropriately. The surfaces will then take on light accordingly. *To achieve the right density of pixels in a given space, we recommend creating humanoid relatable scale objects (a human is about 6 feet in EverQuest II.) Housing Items Objects are humanoid relatable in scale. Mesh name should be itemdescription_L0 where ‘itemdescription’ may be dwarvenchair_L0 Each house item texture map must be 512x512 (or smaller power-of-2) or an equivalent power-of-2 non-square dimension (256x1024, 256x512, etc) not exceeding 2048 in any direction. The asset will have 3 texture maps: ::1 Diffuse (color) map ::1 Normal map ::1 Spec Map Download this example file to learn more from the actual files. Cloaks Textures are to be submitted in 24bit TGA format - no alpha. Each texture map must be exactly 512x512 pixels. The asset will have 3 texture maps: ::1 Diffuse (color) map ::1 Normal map ::1 Spec Map The left half of the map (256w 512h) is the back of the cloak, the right half is the inside of the cloak. Download this example file to learn more from the actual files. __NOEDITSECTION__ DOWNLOAD DISCLAIMER The documents available on our site are provided for your personal use only and may not be retransmitted or redistributed without written permission from Retributions Blade ("Garden Chateau"). You may not upload any of this site's material to any public server, on-line service, network, or bulletin board without prior written permission from Garden Chateau. You may not make copies for any commercial purpose. You do not obtain any ownership right, title, or other interest in Garden Chateau or any other Owner's trademarks or copyrights by downloading, copying, or otherwise using these materials. All files have been virus scanned, however, for your own protection; you should scan these files again. You assume the entire risk related to your use of this data. Garden Chateau is providing this data "as is," and Garden Chateau disclaims any and all warranties, whether express or implied, including (without limitation) any implied warranties of merchantability or fitness for a particular purpose. In no event will Garden Chateau be liable to you or to any third party for any direct, indirect, incidental, consequential, special or exemplary damages or lost profit resulting from any use or misuse of this data. Category:Browse Category:Marketplace Category:Player Studio Category:How to